When a power supply apparatus (e.g., an apparatus supplying power to an electronic device, such as an adaptor, or the like) is connected to the electronic device, the power supply apparatus and the electronic device may be connected to each other by a magnetic connector.
Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 disclose technologies in which the electronic device and the power supply apparatus are connected to each other by the magnetic connector.
Since the magnetic connector disclosed in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 connects the electronic device and the power supply apparatus to each other in the case in which the electronic device and the power supply apparatus contact only at a specific angle and use a plurality of V+ pin and V− pin having a symmetrical structure, it is not economical. Patent Document 3 discloses a technology in which electrodes of a magnetic connector are concentrically formed so that the electronic device and the power supply apparatus may be electrically connected to each other even in the case in which they are rotated at any angle and contact each other.
However, when the electronic device and the power supply apparatus are connected to each other by the magnetic connector, a spark may be generated in the moment of the connection, may affect the electronic device and the power supply apparatus, and cause a failure. In Patent Document 3, in readiness for a case in which a power supply terminal in the power supply apparatus is electrically shorted, a power delaying circuit unit is installed in the power supply apparatus. However, the invention disclosed in Patent Document 3 is effective in a charging apparatus of a mobile terminal (e.g., a smart phone) consuming a relatively small amount of current, but is not effective in a tablet PC, a notebook computer, and the like consuming a large amount of current.
Patent Document 4 discloses a magnetic connector module including a circuit for blocking power supply. When the circuit for blocking power supply is installed in the power supply apparatus, the spark is decreased in the moment of the connection, but it is not sufficient.
Patent Document 5 discloses a technology allowing power to be supplied to the electronic device after a predetermined time is elapsed when connecting the electronic device and the power supply apparatus to each other by the magnetic connector by installing a circuit for preventing a charging terminal foreign material occurrence on a side of the electronic device. However, a circuit for preventing a spark occurrence may need to be installed on a side of the power supply apparatus, but the circuit for preventing the charging terminal foreign material occurrence may be installed only on a side of the electronic device and may not be installed on a side of the power supply apparatus.
As disclosed in Patent Document 3 or Patent Document 4, in the case in which the electrodes are concentrically formed on a side of the electronic device, since the electrodes on an outer circle are formed to be very long, two pin terminals of V+ and V− on a side of the power supply apparatus may instantaneously contact one electrode, thereby causing overload on a side of the power supply apparatus.